A Friend In Need Pt 2
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB The Black, Silver, and Gold Rangers meet Dex the Masked Rider, while the other Rangers protect Angel Grove.
1. Meeting Dex

A FRIEND IN NEED PT 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers and Masked Rider belongs to Haim Saban. I only own the subplots. And to Righteous Fury, I haven't seen Masked Rider in a long time, so I don't know who Gork is, and I apologize if I have him wrong, but I'm not going to be able to fix it.

On the planet Edenoi, the Masked Rider, his fellow rebels, and the Black, Gold, and Silver Rangers hurried to safety as Count Dregon repeatedly fired upon them.

"Get inside, everybody. Quickly!" the Masked Rider urged. _The bombardment from Dregon's fighter planes are getting worse_, he thought to himself. They hurried into a cave. "We'll be safe in here…for a time."

"Count Dregon, we've lost them. We need to send in the Plague Patrol," Dregon's general reported. The Masked Rider and the Power Rangers went deep into the cave.

"We can stay here only a short while," the Masked Rider stated. "Dregon's Plague Patrol now knows where we are."

"Sire!" a woman exclaimed.

"Are you injured?" a man interjected.  
"Are you all right, Prince Dex?" the woman continued.

"I will be fine, my friends. I only need to rest for a moment," came the response. With that, he powered down.

"Whoa!" the Black, Gold, and Silver Rangers exclaimed.

"He's a human," the Black Ranger noted.

"But who are you?" the Silver Ranger wondered.

"If they truly know Alpha, they can be trusted, Sire," the man said as the Masked Rider turned to face them. His appearance was that of a Caucasian male about sixteen with black hair and hazel eyes. He looked like anybody else except for the fact that he had a diamond jewel in the middle of his forehead.

"My name is Dex, Prince of Edenoi. I am also called the Masked Rider, a power that was bestowed upon me in order to fight evil and injustice," he told them. "It is safe to breathe in here. We are far away enough from the mine site and our air is similar to that of Earth," he continued as his companions took off their oxygen masks. Like Dex, they all had a diamond jewel in the middle of their forehead. "I have trusted you with **my** identity. I shall not betray the trust of yours," Dex continued. The Gold and Silver Rangers looked to the Black Ranger who nodded. Then, they unstrapped their helmets.

"I'm Zack."

"I'm Rocky."

"Adam." Dex studied the three, taking in their appearance.

"These are my friends-Darius, Dalius, and Fairian." The three nodded as they were introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Zack stated.

"Who are you?" Fairian wondered.

"We're the Power Rangers. We protect the planet Earth," Zack replied. "We were told to assess the situation and then report back on your well-being."

"Are there only three of you?" Dalius wondered.

"No. Two members of our team are sick, and our second in command as well as the rest of the team are still guarding Earth," Zack replied.

"A wise strategy," Dex approved.

"So, what happened here?" Zack wondered. "And-if you don't mind the question-what are those crystals on your foreheads?" Dex smiled.

"I do not mind the question. They are called mind crystals and allow us to communicate our thoughts as well as images," he answered. He touched the crystal and almost immediately, images appeared on the roof of the cave. "Count Dregon has enslaved our people and is forcing them to mine the soil, which releases noxious gasses which will ultimately destroy our planet."

"But how could you let this happen?" Adam wondered.

"Edenoi was a planet of great peace," Dex replied. "We had not the need of weapons or armies for many centuries. Count Dregon was aware of this and in our vulnerability, waged an attack." The Rangers watched the images in horror. "We were not prepared as we were a race of scholars and artists. The price paid was our freedom." Zack shared a look with Rocky and Adam. "Some have escaped Edenoi, but many more are still in hiding." Dex turned off the crystal and the images disappeared. "This…is what has become of our planet."


	2. All In The Details

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers and Masked Rider belong to Haim Saban. I only own the subplots. I'm taking out the angle of Bulk and Skull pretending to be the Power Rangers because it wouldn't make sense in my new reality. Bold is telepathic speak.

"So Dex, how'd you become the Masked Rider?" Zack questioned. _'Cause that's pretty morphinominal_, he thought to himself.

"The Masked Rider Powers have existed on Edenoi for many centuries, handed down from king to king," Dex answered, once again activating his crystal. "Kept always ready, but never needed…until recently. The Powers were bestowed upon me by my grandfather, King Lexion when it became clear that we were losing the fight against Count Dregon and his evil minions." Once again, the Rangers shared a look. "Dregon must never get his hands on the Masked Rider Powers. For with them, he would be invincible. The entire galaxy would be at risk. Until Lexion can be returned to his rightful throne, the people on Edenoi bide their time, slaving in the gas mines and depending on Masked Rider to stave off Dregon's attempts to destroy the planet." He deactivated his crystal and blew out a quick breath. "Until that day, our rebel forces continue to fight bravely on and I remain an outlaw under the guise Masked Rider trying to be a sense of hope to our people." In the Command Center, Alpha, Billy, Trini, Tommy, and Aisha, Richie, and Angela watched the viewing globe worriedly. Then, there was a series of beeps.

"What's that?" Richie wondered.

"Someone is calling in on the viewing globe," Alpha replied as an image appeared. "Ah, hello, Kimberly. How are you feeling, Dudette?" Kimberly let out a chuckle.

"A little better. Jase is still sleeping. Have you heard from the guys yet?" she queried.

"Not yet," Alpha replied.

"But don't you worry about a thing. You and Jase just concentrate on getting better," Tommy told her.

"Tommy? What are you doing at the Command Center? What's going on?" Kim asked.

"We're not sure, yet," Tommy admitted.

"Do you need help?" Kimberly asked and her hand moved to the teleportation button.

"Don't even think about it, Ptera. We need you to get well," Billy scolded.

"Fine," she huffed. She coughed. "Will you keep us posted?"

"You got it, Dudette. We'll let you know as soon as we hear anything." She placed her communicator back on the nightstand and sighed. At his house, Jason lightly coughed in his sleep. Back at the youth center, Bulk and Skull had come in and were sitting at the youth center.

"You know Ernie, you don't look so good. Maybe you should close up," Skull commented.

"I'll be all right. I'm actually feeling a little better," Ernie stated, and it was the truth. He wasn't sure why he had felt ill all of a sudden, but now it was if it whatever he had was tapering off. Two girls whispered and then one laughed loudly.

"Hey Bulkie, what do you suppose those girls are talking about?"

"I don't know." Skull stared at them. They sure were cute, and built very well. Bulk caught him staring and elbowed him.

"Quit starin', man."

"Hey Bulkie, when do you think we'll hear back from Lt. Stone about joining the Junior Police Patrol?"

"He said the background check may take some time, and we applied later than Jason, so…"

"Yeah." Hearing their conversation, Ernie blinked. _O…kay. Either I'm losing it, or they have_, he thought to himself. However, he just went about his work. On the moon, Zedd was perusing the happenings on Earth.

"NO! The infection is wearing off!" he growled.

"Don't worry, Zeddy!" his wife exclaimed. **Repellentor, your infection is wearing off! Re-infect everybody at once**, she commanded.

**As you wish, Empress**, Repellentor replied. Then, he sprinted off. Back on Edenoi, the Rangers and Dex were still talking.

"Alpha's worried about your grandfather. What happened to him?" Zack asked. Dex smiled.

"He is safe for the time being. He's in hiding orchestrating our people's escape," he answered.

"Oh, good. He'll be relieved to hear that," Adam stated. Meanwhile, on Edenoi, a platoon headed for the cave.

"Cogworz! Annihilate the rebels and their multicolored friends in the cave!" a general commanded. The creatures jabbered. Hearing the commotion, Dex, the rebels, and the Rangers gasped.

"What on Earth?" Rocky wondered.

"Cogwortz! They're creatures sent by Count Dregon to destroy Edenoi," Fairian explained. The Rangers put their helmets back on and ran outside, Dex and the rebels close behind.

"The Plague Patrol has returned," Dex stated with a scowl.

"And I don't think the Cogwortz are going anywhere either," Adam commented.

"Aw, man. This **definitely** doesn't look good," Zack sighed.


	3. A New Monster

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers and Masked Rider belong to Haim Saban. I only own the subplots.

The Cogwortz and Plague Patrol attacked and everyone went into action.

"Ecto-Phase Activate!" The Rangers went after the Plague Patrol while Dex took on the Cogwortz. A member of the Plague Patrol went to grab the Silver Ranger who flipped through the air. The Gold Ranger dodged a kick and then let out a karate chop. The Black Ranger ducked, dodging a blow to the head, and then flipped backwards. The Masked Rider punched and kicked his opponents, knocking them back.

"HOLD STILL!" the man fighting the Black Ranger ordered as he repeatedly and unsuccessfully tried to land a blow.

"SWITCH!" At the Black Ranger's command, the Gold and Silver Rangers flipped through the air, and the three landed in front of different people. The Plague Patrol narrowed their eyes and increased their fighting. A Cogwortz growled and kicked the Masked Rider to the ground. The two other Cogwortz grabbed him and the first Cogwortz kicked him in his midsection. Then, he kicked the creature away, and broke the hold of the two other two. They charged at him, and he flipped through the air, resulting in the three creatures striking each other. A Plague Patrol member pointed a gun at the Silver Ranger who just stared at him.

"Adam, watch out!" the Black Ranger warned. However, he didn't move. The man grinned. This Ranger was stupid. He didn't even realize how much danger he was in. Then, he grimaced in pain. His gun-it was becoming hotter. _No! It's not possible!_ the man thought to himself. When he finally couldn't take it any longer, he dropped his gun to the ground with a cry and the Silver Ranger kicked him back. _Man, I __**love**__ Shaolin Kung Fu!_ the Silver Ranger thought to himself as he continued fighting. Seeing this, the Gold Ranger shook his head. _One of these days, he's going to give one of us a heart attack_, he silently thought. One of the men took a swing at him and he jumped out of the way. Back in the Command Center, Angela and Trini had risen from their cots and were letting Alpha run scans on them.

"Well, what's the verdict, Alpha?" Trini wondered.

"It would appear that whatever made you sick is only short term," Alpha replied.

"But what could do that?" Angela wondered.

"It must've been one of Zedd and Rita's monsters," Trini surmised.

"And it probably has the power to go invisible which is why we never saw it," Tommy added.

"I fear your suspicions are correct. The sensors have caught energy readings from a monster, but were not able to pinpoint its location," Zordon told them.

"Man, I hope the others are okay. We've never been out of touch with each other for so long before," Billy commented.

"Don't worry, man. I'm sure they're fine," Tommy responded. Back on the moon, Rita laughed.

"Yes! The plan is working wonderfully! With Repellentor invisible! He can infect the entire world!" she cheered.

"Provided that the effects don't wear off," her husband pointed out. She growled.

"Details, details!" Zedd growled.

"Count Dregon, before you know it, the Earth and all its inhabitants shall soon all be…"

"**Ours**!" Scorpina and Goldar grinned at their Empress' proclamation. They could hardly wait. They laughed. In the Command Center, the alarm began blaring.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! It would appear that the monster's at it again!" Alpha cried.

"How do we fight something we can't even see?" Tommy wondered.

"I believe we'll have to consolidate on our perimeters and remain entirely focused," Billy replied. Everyone looked to Trini in confusion.

"We'll have to focus on our surroundings," she explained.

"Hey, wait. What's that?" Angela noticed. They turned to the viewing globe and saw something shimmering in the park.

"The monster-it's losing its invisibility cloak," Richie realized.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy shouted. "Dragonzord!"

"Stega!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" the Rangers teleported to the park. The monster roared as it became visible. The Rangers brought out their weapons, the Dragon Dagger, the Stega-Stinger Boomerang, the Power Lance, and the Power Daggers, and lunged at the monster, who kicked and punched them. The contact made them a bit lightheaded, but had no other adverse effects on them. The monster roared and then punched again, knocking them back. Then, it lunged at them and grabbed the Green Ranger by the throat and pressed down. The Green Ranger gagged as everything started to go black.


	4. Calling For Help

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers and Masked Rider belong to Haim Saban. I only own the subplots.

The Blue Ranger flipped through the air and struck Repellentor, forcing it to release its grip. Then, the Rangers put the Dragon Daggers, the Stega-Stinger, the Power Lance, and the Power Daggers together and fired off a beam. Repellentor laughed and deflected the ray, knocking it into the Rangers. In the Command Center, Alpha watched through the viewing globe as the Blue, Green, Purple, and Yellow Rangers continued to fight.

"Oh, ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! They need help!" Alpha exclaimed and tried to contact Edenoi, only to receive static. He tried to reach the other Rangers again and again, to no avail. "Zordon, I can't reach them!"

"Then we have no choice, Alpha. We **must** contact Kimberly and Jason at once," Zordon replied.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! I hope they're up to this even though they're sick," Alpha replied and hailed their communicator.

"Yes, Alpha?" Kimberly questioned. There was a muttering sound as Jason awoke.

"I'm here," he assured.

"I'm sorry, Rangers, but there's a monster on the loose and the others need your help," Alpha said.

"Okay," Jason and Kimberly chorused.

"The monster's able to make people sick for a short time, though it doesn't seem to work when you're morphed. However, I'm still hesitant to send you two out in your weakened state," Zordon chimed in.

"It's all right, Zordon. We're up for it," Jason assured. "It's morphin' time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" At once, they were at the site. The Red Ranger lashed out with his Power Sword and the Pink Ranger fired her Power Bow.

"Jase! Kim!" the Green Ranger shouted in relief. "Not that I'm unhappy you're here, but sorry we had to call you guys in."

"It's all right, Bro."

"Two more won't make a difference." They continued to fight. During the fight, the Pink and Red Rangers continued to sneeze and cough.

"Well, they have tenacity. I'll give 'em **that**," Rita commented, watching the fight through her telescope. She didn't know many warriors that would still go to battle even though they weren't up to snuff. The Red Ranger spun around, kicking the monster, and then had to be steadied by the Green Ranger.

"Save the fancy moves for when you're feeling better, Bro," came his advice. The monster roared and grabbed the Pink Ranger, who struggled against its hold. "KIM!" the other Rangers flipped through the air and struck Repellentor, knocking him back. Right before being dropped, the Pink Ranger sneezed in the monster's face. The creature wiped its face off.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" it roared. _Right. Like I did it on purpose_, the Pink Ranger thought. The Red Ranger coughed and got into a defensive stance. Repellentor roared again and lunged at them, kicking and punching them, resulting in them being knocked back.

"What do you say we up the stakes, My Dear?" Zedd suggested.

"Yes, what a delightful idea," Rita agreed. They put their staffs together.

"Make our monster grow!" they chorused. The Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Purple Rangers watched as the monster grew to a massive height. The Green Ranger blanched. _This is not good_, he thought to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
